A la lueur bleutée
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Dark!AU : La Bête est attirée par une mystérieuse lueur bleue, qui provient d'un jeune garçon en habits noirs perdu dans la forêt de l'Inconnu. A moins qu'il ne soit pas réellement perdu, mais bel et bien là pour une bonne raison...un deal.


**T** **itre** : A la lueur bleutée

 **Fandom** : Crossover Over the garden wall/Gravity Falls

 **Rating** : PG-13  
 **Avertissemen** **ts :** SPOILERS saison 2 épisode 4 de Gravity Falls et SPOILERS final d'Over the Garden Wall

 **Genres** : Crossover/Dark!alternative universe, une once d'UST peut-être, un peu d'angst et de bloodplay

 **Personnage** : Beast!Wirt, Bipper

 **Nombre de mots** : 1061

 **Commentaires** : Evidemment, ce crossover est super populaire car les deux séries d'animation, malgré leurs ambiances très différentes, ont beaucoup de points communs, en plus de leur qualité certaine et leurs personnages sombres et enfantins. Je recommande très fortement le visionnage ^^  
Cette fic se déroule dans une version alternative de l'histoire d'OTGW, et dans un prolongement de l'épisode "Socks Opera" de Gravity Falls s'il s'était mal fini.

* * *

Une étincelle s'allume dans les ténèbres profondes, réveillant la Bête tapie dans la forêt. Enfouie dans son réceptacle de chair, elle se déplie et tarabuste l'esprit du garçon qui s'était réfugié dans le recoin le plus éloigné de son cerveau.

Le regard vitreux, il lève enfin la tête, le pli de sa bouche formant un trait amer alors qu'il reprend tout doucement conscience de ce qui l'entoure. L'ombre dessine des lacets noirs sur sa peau pâle, sous ses yeux qui ont trop pleuré, et la Bête ne le laisse pas s'attarder sur ses sentiments qui le poussent à se rasseoir par terre pour gémir.

Il se lève péniblement, car les bois qui ont percé son chapeau pèsent de tout leur poids sur sa frêle stature. Il se sent qui craque de partout, comme une vieille personne percluse d'arthrite et pourtant il referme les doigts sur sa lanterne pour la lever devant lui.

La lueur bleue est toujours là, elle scintille d'un éclat étrange non loin de là, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps – depuis qu'il a perdu Greg sans doute – sa curiosité est piquée, de sorte qu'il quitte réellement sa léthargie, afin d'aller voir.

La hache qu'il traîne derrière lui froisse les feuilles mortes sur son passage, tandis qu'il se dirige vers la lumière qui l'intrigue tant.

.

Il y a un garçon assis sur une souche d'arbre, c'est de lui que provient la lueur bleutée.

La vision de Wirt n'étant plus ce qu'elle était à cause de sa nouvelle vie dans l'obscurité, il ne voit pas s'il s'agit d'une lampe ou bien d'autre chose ; la lumière semble irradier comme une flamme de sa main droite, et danser sur sa peau sans que le garçon en paraisse gêné.

Il est petit, constate Wirt, beaucoup plus petit que lui, qui était déjà connu pour être grand bien avant de se perdre dans l'Inconnu il paraît un peu plus jeune – peut-être 12 ou 13 ans – ce qui accentue son apparente fragilité d'enfant perdu. Comme il garde la tête baissée, ses boucles retombent en fouillis sur son front, dissimulant son visage et son expression. Il porte une tenue noire de révérend, ce qui est plutôt étrange étant donné son âge.

Ce serait-il perdu le soir d'Halloween...tout comme Wirt et Greg ?

Le souvenir de Greg arrache à Wirt une plainte aiguë, et le garçon se tourne vivement vers lui, les épaules crispées.

Se sachant découvert, Wirt sort lentement des fourrées, la démarche raide. Ses cornes étendent leur ombre menaçante sur le visage cireux du garçon mangé par les cernes, tiré par la fatigue...

Ses pupilles, deux fentes étroites au milieu d'un scintillement jaune, se fixent sur Wirt, et un sourire ourle délicatement ses lèvres. Il passe une langue gourmande dessus, et Wirt frémit, ressentant enfin quelque chose de différent du désespoir infini dans lequel l'a plongé la perte de Greg.

La Bête en lui ronronne. Il fait jaillir sa voix rauque et polie de sa bouche :

« Qui es-tu ? »

La main fine de Wirt, celle-là même qui écrivait de la poésie en rêvant de romance et de secrets murmurés à l'oreille, se resserre sur le manche de la hache, pendant que son autre main pose la lanterne un peu à l'écart, protégeant sa flamme vulnérable, précieuse.

L'enfant perdu se redresse sur ses pieds, et la Bête remarque aussitôt qu'il flotte à 10 centimètres du sol, ce qui n'est définitivement pas normal pour un gamin de 12 ans.

\- Je suis Bill Crypto, enfin, dans le corps de Dipper Pines, ce qui est beaucoup moins intéressant que ma véritable apparence – mais passons. Et toi tu es quoi, un lutin qui a bouffé un tronc d'arbre, ha hahaha !

Le garçon mie brusquement fin à son hilarité et tournicote autour de la Bête, qui s'efforce de ne pas le quitter des yeux. La flamme bleue accrochée à sa main fascine Wirt de bien des façons : elle semble impossible à éteindre.

\- Tu as l'air plutôt en forme, dis-moi. Ça fait quoi de s'être trouvé un nouveau vaisseau, après tant de temps à traîner dans l'ancien ? C'est vrai que pour nous autres, démons, le temps n'est rien, mais je suppose que pour toi, ça a dû faire long !, continue Bill Crypto de sa voix stridente.

\- C'est...fatiguant, je suppose, répond courtoisement la Bête.

Bill se tait soudain.

\- Oui, dit-il plus calmement. Oui, ça l'est. Excessivement.

\- Tu sembles me connaître, pourtant c'est la première fois que nous nous rencontrons, déclare la belle voix grave à travers la bouche de Wirt, l'adolescent au cœur éteint.

\- Bah, c'est normal pour moi, susurre Bill à nouveau lui-même, c'est à dire bavard et sarcastique. Je sais beaucoup, beaucoup de choses.

La lame de la hache effleure son petit visage souriant. Wirt l'observe avec sérieux, ses yeux vides de toute substance.

\- Alors tu sais sans doute que je règne sur cet endroit. Ceux qui y vivent me craignent et les intrus ne sont pas tolérés.

Bill, dans la peau de Dipper, a un frisson d'extase en ressentant le tranchant glacé de la lame près de sa joue.

\- Il faudra bien pourtant. Je suis un être fait de pure énergie. Tu ne peux pas me tuer avec ce machin-là.

\- De pure énergie, dis-tu ?, s'intéresse la Bête, dont la flamme est sans cesse sur le point de s'évanouir.

Bill se rapproche, suffisamment pour qu'ils soient collés l'un à l'autre et que la hache ne lui soit plus d'aucune utilité Wirt la lâche donc, et Bill murmure à son oreille.

\- Si tu veux connaître mes secrets, je peux t'en donner quelques uns, mais tu connais aussi la règle.

Il recule et tend la main, celle qui émet une flamme bleue dont Wirt peut sentir la chaleur terrible à travers ses vêtements en lambeaux.

\- On fait un deal ?, demande Bill.

La voix suave de la Bête rétorque :

\- Quelle est la contrepartie ?

Alors Bill éclate d'un rire hystérique. Il s'empare de la hache tombée sur le sol, s'entaille la paume, puis la rend à son propriétaire.

\- Disons que tu me devras une faveur, réplique-t-il en léchant lascivement la plaie sanguinolente. Une grosse faveur.

La Bête s'empare brusquement de sa main droite, qui s'embrase d'un feu bleu éclatant.

 _...deal..._


End file.
